Trays are commonly used to manage, store and protect optical fibers and optical splices. Trays typically have relatively hard, plastic constructions and include integrated structures defining fiber routing paths and splice storage locations. The fiber routing paths are defined by integrated fiber guide structures shaped and configured for preventing optical fiber bend radius requirements from being violated during fiber routing. Trays are commonly used to manage optical fiber within closures and at other locations where space is of a premium. Unfortunately, the bulky and generally rigid nature of traditional trays requires the trays to occupy a relatively large amount of space.